


Guilty pleasure

by MidnightWitch



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flirting, Guilty Pleasures, Humor, M/M, Seduction, Shipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWitch/pseuds/MidnightWitch
Summary: Мацуда теряет свой фанфик по LawLight. Работу находит Эл и проявляет искренний интерес и готовность к экспериментам.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Guilty pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Guilty pleasure — запретное удовольствие или тайная слабость

Листы бумаги порхали по комнате штаба группы расследования подобно белым птицам. Тота Мацуда в отчаянии бегал за ними, пытаясь ухватить сразу несколько драгоценных страниц из стопки, которую держал в руках, но два листочка предательски спланировали прямо на стол Рюдзаки. Мацуда, ловивший листы в другом углу комнаты, этого не заметил. Зато, разумеется, заметил хозяин стола. Он отвлёкся от криминальных сводок и аккуратно поднял верхний лист. Цепкий взгляд Рюдзаки выудил из текста фразу, которая заставила его поперхнуться кофе:

«Лайт жадно целовал губы Рюдзаки, сладкие, как те десерты, что постоянно ел детектив».

Рюдзаки непроизвольно провёл пальцем по собственной губе и облизнул: да вроде обычные губы. Совсем не сладкие. Он скосил глаза на Лайта: тот не замечал творящейся в комнате суматохи, углубившись в очередной отчёт. Детектив проворно засунул оба листа в карман, собираясь прочитать позже. И очень вовремя — мимо прошёл Мацуда, с грустью в глазах ища потерю. Запнувшись о некстати протянутый посреди комнаты кабель, молодой полицейский выронил часть своего драгоценного труда. Но спрашивать о нём у Лайта и Рюдзаки он не рискнул — вопреки распространённому мнению, идиотом Мацуда не был.

В районе двух часов ночи Рюдзаки решил достать на свет божий заинтересовавший его текст, благо Лайт спал сном праведника и не стал бы брюзжать по поводу включённого ночника.

История оказалась довольно неплохой, но обрывалась на самом интересном месте — раздевании Лайта. Рюдзаки снова посмотрел на своего спящего подозреваемого. Некоторые моменты в тексте его заинтриговали, и он намеревался проверить их истинность. Желательно, прямо сейчас. Например, правда ли, что волосы Лайта пахнут цитрусами?

Рюдзаки наклонился к Лайту и зарылся носом в его волосы — Мацуда не врал: от чуть растрёпанных во сне волос Лайта действительно исходил тонкий аромат цитрусов. Прикидывая, откуда об этом мог узнать Мацуда, Рюдзаки решил протестировать следующее утверждение: «кожа на шее Лайта была удивительно мягкой и нежной. На ней даже самые невинные поцелуи оставляли следы».

Рюдзаки лёг вплотную к Лайту и поцеловал его в шею. Лайт что-то промычал во сне, но самым интересным было то, что след действительно остался, а кожа правда была очень нежной, даже бархатистой. Рюдзаки решил, что ему нравится, и продолжил целовать дальше, кажется, даже урча от удовольствия. Как ему показалось, он совсем легонько прикусил нежную кожу, но тут же услышал шокированное:  
— Что ты творишь, извращенец?!

Аристократичные, по определению Мацуды, руки грубо отпихнули от себя Рюдзаки, и Лайт навис над ним, пылая праведным гневом:  
— Какого чёрта?!  
— Не кричи, Лайт, — примирительно улыбнулся детектив. — Я всего лишь проверяю.  
— Что проверяешь?!  
— Действительно ли всё так, как написал Мацуда.

Из разъярённого Лайт вмиг стал растерянным и плюхнулся обратно на свою половину кровати, таращась на своего визави. Рюдзаки протянул ему злополучные листы и кивнул, мол, читай и сам поймёшь. Лайт со страдальческим видом посмотрел на часы, но всё же включил свой ночник и начал читать. С каждой строчкой его глаза становились всё шире и шире, а на последних абзацах щёки Ягами залились румянцем, и он с омерзением отбросил от себя бумагу.

— Это Мацуда написал?! — снова повысил голос Лайт.  
— Да. Как видишь, это только начало.  
— И что же в конце? — съязвил Ягами.  
— Полагаю, что жили они долго и счастливо и кончили одновременно, — с лукавой улыбкой ответил детектив.  
— Тебе смешно?! — Лайт в ярости сжал кулаки. — Это же отвратительно!  
— Почему? — Рюдзаки действительно выглядел удивлённым, что взбесило Лайта ещё больше.  
— Да потому что член нашей группы, наш коллега, пишет о нас с тобой всякую грязь!  
— Это не грязь, это всего лишь секс, Лайт. Никаких извращений он не описывал, по крайней мере, в начале.  
— Секс между двумя мужчинами — это и есть извращение! — взвыл Лайт и вдруг осёкся, в ужасе глядя на детектива. — Или ты гей?  
Рюдзаки усмехнулся:  
— Ты уточнил мою ориентацию таким тоном, как будто я питаюсь кровью новорождённых младенцев. Если тебя так это интересует, то нет, я не гей. Я бисексуал.  
— Би… То есть ты спал и с мужчинами, и с женщинами? — внёс в вопрос ясность Ягами.  
— Ну да. Если честно, не вижу в этом ничего странного. Я считаю, что если человек совершеннолетний, и всё происходит по взаимному согласию, то без разницы, какого он пола.

Лайт молча отодвинулся от него на максимальное расстояние, которое позволяла цепь. Передёрнув плечами, он угрюмо спросил, не глядя на детектива:  
— Это всё было спланировано, да? Наручники, писанина Мацуды, ты тут ко мне пристаёшь — всё один к одному!  
— Нет! — теперь настала очередь Рюдзаки возмущаться. — Лайт, мы уже две недели ходим прикованными друг к другу. Если бы я хотел тебя соблазнить, я не стал бы ждать так долго, а уж просить о помощи Мацуду… — он не договорил, махнув рукой.

Лайт недоверчиво спросил:  
— Значит, ты не хочешь всего вот этого? — он брезгливо взялся за уголок несчастной странички.  
— В данный момент я хочу узнать, что было дальше, — снова улыбнулся Рюдзаки.  
— Дальше?! А что, непонятно?! — изумился Лайт.  
— Вообще-то есть несколько вариантов, — Рюдзаки поднял глаза к потолку, загибая пальцы. — Минет, петтинг, римминг, анальный секс, игрушки… К тому же, пока там не очень понятно, кто будет сверху.  
— Замолчи немедленно! — прикрикнул на него Лайт. — От твоей терминологии уши вянут.  
— Хорошо, — покладисто согласился Рюдзаки и тут же с азартом в глазах предложил: — Пойдём заберём у него продолжение!

Детектив проворно вскочил с кровати и потянул цепь на себя. Лайт обречённо ругнулся, но, понимая, что переубедить упрямца не сможет, встал и пошёл за ним в комнату Мацуды. Виновник плохого настроения Ягами видел десятый сон, и в дверь его комнаты пришлось барабанить довольно долго. В конце концов Лайт от всей души ударил по двери ногой, и только тогда их взору предстал заспанный Мацуда.

— Рюдзаки? Лайт? Что случилось? — полицейский недоумённо переводил взгляд с одного нежданного гостя на другого.  
— Я нашёл сегодня вот это, — Рюдзаки помахал перед носом Мацуды очень знакомыми тому листами. — И мы хотим знать продолжение.  
— Не приплетай меня! — зло буркнул Лайт.  
— Ладно-ладно, это я хочу знать продолжение, — отмахнулся детектив и выжидающе посмотрел на Мацуду.

Тот в первую секунду онемел, ожидая справедливого возмездия. Но после заявления Рюдзаки расплылся в понимающей улыбке:  
— Так я был прав! Вы отлично смотритесь вместе!  
— Нет! — Лайт стукнул кулаком по косяку. — Между нами ничего не было и никогда не будет!  
— Тогда зачем вам продолжение? — удивился Мацуда.  
— Ты хорошо пишешь, реалистично и даже грамотно, — объяснил Рюдзаки.  
— Спасибо, — раздулся от гордости полицейский. — Это мне Моги помогает. Он у меня бета.  
— Он у тебя кто?! — задохнулся от возмущения Лайт.  
— Бета, — чуть испуганно повторил Мацуда и на всякий случай сделал шаг к более безопасному в этой ситуации Рюдзаки. — Это человек, который ошибки исправляет.  
— Значит, Моги это читал?! — возопил Лайт. — А кто ещё? Может, ты и отцу свою писанину показывал?!  
— Нет, что ты! Никому не показывал. Только я и Моги видели, ну и вы теперь. Это, кстати, не писанина, а фанфик. А я называюсь фикрайтером, — объяснил Мацуда.  
— Ты сейчас будешь трупом называться, — сквозь зубы прошипел Лайт.

Мацуда сделал ещё шаг назад, уже наполовину спрятавшись за Рюдзаки.

— Давай сюда остальной фанфик, и никто не пострадает, — тоном заправского шантажиста приказал ему детектив.  
— Но у меня нет копии, — растерянно протянул Мацуда. — Вдруг с ним что-то случится, и я не смогу восстановить.  
— Тоже мне, потеря потерь, — фыркнул Лайт.  
— Не отдашь, я сообщу господину Ягами, чем ты занимаешься вместо работы, — пригрозил Рюдзаки. — Без подробностей, конечно, — пояснил он открывшему было рот Лайту.

Мацуда тяжело вздохнул и покорно принёс всю стопку.  
— Когда прочитаете, принесите мне обратно, пожалуйста, — робко попросил он. — Я хотел ещё иллюстрацию сделать. Я ведь рисованием занимался, у меня неплохо получается…

Рюдзаки пришлось оттаскивать доведённого до ручки Лайта от Мацуды, не давая ему накинуться на полицейского с кулаками. С трудом удерживая вырывающегося Ягами, он крикнул:  
— Дверь закрой!

Мацуда решил не испытывать судьбу и проворно исчез в комнате, захлопнув за собой дверь.

— Иллюстрации, твою мать!.. — пробурчал Лайт. — Отпусти меня уже и пойдём назад. Я спать хочу.

Вернувшись в спальню, Лайт сразу же улёгся спать, на всякий случай завернувшись в одеяло, как в кокон, и накрывшись с головой. Но даже эти меры не спасли его от комментариев, которыми сопровождал чтение Рюдзаки: «О, даже так», «Интересно» и «Вот это да!»

После очередного восторженного восклицания Лайт с видом покорности судьбе повернулся лицом к детективу и мрачно протянул руку за листом.

— Садись ко мне, вместе будем читать, — предложил Рюдзаки.  
— Сидеть на кровати бок о бок в ночи и читать фанфики про самих себя? Тебе не кажется это странным?  
— Не кажется, — Рюдзаки подтянул к себе закутанного в одеяло Лайта. — Да не бойся ты, не буду я к тебе приставать.  
— Я не боюсь, — соврал Ягами, но послушно сел и начал читать фанфик через плечо детектива.

Пять минут в комнате было слышно только шуршание страниц. Когда сюжет дошёл до, собственно, секса, Лайт ожидаемо возмутился:  
— Почему Мацуда считает, что я должен быть пассивом?! Я против!  
— Лайт, десять минут назад ты был против секса между мужчинами в принципе, — с усмешкой напомнил ему детектив. — Успокойся, это всего лишь творчество.  
— Творчество… — презрительно процедил Ягами, но всё же вернулся к чтению.

Фанфик изобиловал откровенными сценами, от которых Лайт неизменно краснел и начинал плеваться ядом, кроя матом Мацуду и его тягу к нестандартной прозе. Рюдзаки отмалчивался, искоса наблюдая за своим подозреваемым. В какой-то момент Ягами стало жарко, и он откинул одеяло в сторону, даже не заметив этого.

— Закончилось наконец-то, — выдохнул с облегчением Лайт, когда они дочитали до конца. — Откуда Мацуде известны такие подробности о нас?  
— Я думаю, у него хорошее воображение, — предположил Рюдзаки. — Ему надо было не в полицию идти работать, а искусству служить.  
— Это не искусство, это… мерзость!  
— Но эта мерзость тебя заводит, — ухмыльнулся детектив и кивком головы указал на красноречивую выпуклость в районе паха на пижамных штанах Лайта.  
— Иди к чёрту, Рюдзаки! — Лайт снова завернулся в одеяло и не терпящим возражений тоном заявил. — Я не позволю себя иметь, даже не рассчитывай.  
— И не надо, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил детектив.  
— Правда?  
— Правда. Я готов уступить тебе активную роль, — подмигнул Лайту Рюдзаки.

Ягами ошарашенно уставился на него. Детектив спокойно смотрел в ответ, водя пальцами по нижней губе и слегка оттягивая её. Жест был характерным для Рюдзаки, Лайт ежедневно наблюдал этот ритуал, когда детектив над чем-то раздумывал. Но сейчас он почему-то не мог отвести взгляд от тонких приоткрытых губ и проводящих по ним изящных пальцев. Он вспомнил, что эпитетом «изящные» пальцы Рюдзаки наградил всё тот же Мацуда, и чуть не взвыл от досады.

— Никто не узнает, я тебе обещаю, — прошептал Рюдзаки, не прекращая гипнотизировать Лайта своими пальцами.  
— Но… это же неправильно, — предпринял последнюю попытку остановить это безумие Лайт.  
— Каждый имеет право на тайную слабость, — заметил Рюдзаки и этим решил дело.  
Лайт отвёл руку детектива от лица и накрыл его губы своими.  
— Правда сладкие, — неразборчиво отметил он между поцелуями.

Рюдзаки мысленно поблагодарил Мацуду за помощь и повалил Лайта на кровать. То, чего он так долго ждал, наконец свершилось. Кто бы мог подумать, что для того, чтобы уговорить Лайта, понадобится всего лишь один пошлый фанфик.

На следующее утро Мацуда осторожно прокрался в комнату штаба группы расследования. Господина Ягами и Айдзавы на месте не было, но зато Моги выглядел непривычно оживлённым. Он подошёл к Мацуде, сделал ему большие глаза и кивнул на скреплённую наручниками парочку, сидящую за мониторами. Внешне они производили будничное впечатление, только Лайт зевал во весь рот, не переставая. Но привыкший пристально следить за парнями Мацуда зацепился за ту деталь, на которую и обращал его внимание Моги — Лайт и Рюдзаки держались за руки. Они всегда сидели рядом, так что со стороны это было не очень заметно: Соитиро или Айдзава наверняка ничего бы не поняли. Но не фикрайтер и его бета. Мацуда и Моги посмотрели друг на друга и расплылись в улыбках.


End file.
